Good Clean Fun
by emethereality
Summary: A silly little story that was written a long time ago for a challenge. Prompts were: Roxette, Sara washing a car and an intimate moment between our geeks. Admit it, you're intrigued.


Gil Grissom woke up to find a tiny ray of sunlight had broken through the shield of his heavy curtains to rest directly on his right eye. He sat up in bed, eyelids heavy, blinking away the remnant of some erotic dream. It was all pretty vague now but it involved Sara, he knew that much. _And a chair…or was it a table?_

The side of the bed where the object of his dreams usually lay was empty, and had been for a while if the coldness of the sheets was any indication. A peek at his alarm clock confirmed his suspicions that he had overslept; funny how 8 hours felt like oversleeping to him.

He wrapped himself in a thick robe, since his throbbing erection wasn't showing any sign of going away. It was so painful that he thought about remedying the problem himself but quickly dismissed the thought. Since he'd been with Sara self-pleasuring just wasn't satisfying- unless she was watching -so, with his cock leading the way, he went looking for her.

The smell of hour old coffee greeted him in the kitchen along with the lingering smell of burned toast, but no signs of Sara. He quickly toured the house and his ears picked up on some music as he approached the door leading to the garage. He opened the door and he heard Sara before he saw her.

Clad in denim shorts and a soggy old bleach streaked shirt, she was singing along to the radio. Grissom noted the freshly washed car and the accomplished look on her face as she seemed to appraise her work.

He watched her frizzy ponytail move along with the bob of her head as she poured her heart out in the song's chorus, _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_.

Barefoot, he carefully made his way to her, noticing the large puddles of water that had settled in the driveway where the car had been moments earlier. He turned the volume of the old stereo down as he went by, not wanting to startle her but she still jumped when she turned around, "Jesus, Grissom!" she shrieked.

He tightened the terry cloth belt around him, the robe barely hiding his still aching erection, "Sorry, Honey, good morning." His husky morning voice purred as he let his eyes wander over her braless figure. Even in his earlier dream, she didn't look this sexy: some unruly curls escaped from her ponytail framed her face perfectly and the water had wet her shirt in all the right places.

Oblivious to the state of his arousal, she motioned to the car with the exuberance of a 5 year old, "Look how clean it is, can you believe how great -" The intensity of his stare silenced her mid sentenced. She stood still, squeezing the water out of the sponge she was still holding, questioning him silently.

He smirked as he widened his stance, deliberately flashing her. She raised an eyebrow as she assessed his condition. Tossing the sponge away, she closed the garage door with the press of a button before returning his smirk and tugging at his collar to bring him into a passionate embrace.

Their kiss was anything but gentle as she slid her tongue past his lips and plunged it deep in his mouth. He sucked on it with fervor while pressing his arousal on her upper thigh. The dripping head of his erection darkened the denim of her pants as he rubbed himself on her, ready to let go at any time.

Sensing the urgency of the moment, Sara raised her arms, letting Grissom peel off her soaked shirt like a second skin. His hands wandered on her torso, his fingers drawing circles around her breasts before he dipped down to take a stiff nipple in his mouth.

Sara's whole body jerked as he simultaneously teased one nipple with his tongue and the other one with his thumb. She met each of his shallow thrust with a movement of her hips while attempting to free herself of her shorts.

Grissom's free hand dueled with hers in an effort to pull her cut off shorts past her knees. When they finally succeeded, he lifted her off the ground, firmly planting her against the cool metal of the car.

Her legs were like tentacles around his body as he propelled himself forward, burying himself into her as deeply as physically possible. Sara sucked in a breath at the motion, releasing it in a loud cry as Grissom started to move within her.

His thrusts were hard and fast as he held on to Sara's lower body, bringing her forward with each drive. Her mouth and tongue traced his face, kissing his lips, nibbling at the line of his jaw and sucking on his chin dimple. She reluctantly relinquished the salty skin as Grissom's head rolled back in a guttural grunt.

Sara's gaze followed the path of a drop of sweat as it fell off Grissom's temple to nestle in the cleavage of her breasts. She let out a moan as she took in the sight of their coupling. Grissom's engorged member moving in and out of her was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen and her body responded accordingly. She started moving faster underneath him, her breath quickening with each movement.

Grissom searched her eyes, holding her gaze as he always did when he was about to come undone and she dug her heels into his back, urging him on. She brought her hand between them, pressing on her clit with unprecedented need as she felt Grissom give a few long and slow strokes before giving in to his long awaited climax.

Her body glistened with sweat as her own orgasm hit her with unexpected force. Grissom's satiated body supported her as she rode waves of incomparable pleasure with a throaty wail that she barely recognized as her own.

Still lodged in her, Grissom's trembling hands lowered her legs gently to the ground. He kissed her face reverently, licking the sweat off her upper lip.

They were still breathless; their heartbeats barely normalizing when Grissom noticed the music was still on. He grinned as he realized the same album as earlier was playing. He entwined her ponytail around his fingers, beaming in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"So Roxette, uh?" he asked with a chuckle.

She looked at him in question before breaking into a shy grin as he pointed to the radio. "Yeah…so? It's good cleaning music."

"I bet." He teased.

"Good sex music?" she offered with a cocky smile.

A raised eyebrow was his only answer before he claimed her lips and raised her bottom, inviting her legs to resume their position around his waist.

"Bed?" she gasped.

An indecipherable grunt was his reply as he lay her down and took her hand to lead her inside.

Sara paused at the doorway, admiring her hard work one last time and she had to laugh at the sight: there on the shiny surface was a perfect impression of her ass.


End file.
